


燃烧我的卡路里

by Ronin3Tree



Category: Chiname, CountryHumans
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin3Tree/pseuds/Ronin3Tree
Relationships: China/America(Countryhumans)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	燃烧我的卡路里

*看Bigger Stronger Better MEME即联邦肥宅减肥之路有感，小学生文笔  
*俄罗斯x美国，与历史无关  
  
  
  
一个阳光明媚的早晨，俄罗斯正在沙发上惬意地顿顿顿伏特加并看着新闻的时候，手机响了。  
“您有一条来自『美国』的新消息。”“？”俄罗斯皱起了眉头。[他这么早发信息干什么？难道又是发自己的裸照……]俄罗斯默默抽了张纸擦了下鼻血。[还是看看吧。]他把酒瓶送到了嘴边，点开信息。  
【俄罗斯……】，美国的话语间带有着一股迷茫，【我好像怀了你的孩子？】  
  
俄罗斯把伏特加从鼻子里喷出来了。  
  
15分钟后，裹得严严实实的俄罗斯出现在了美国家门口。  
“俄……”“嘘嘘嘘！”俄罗斯把正准备迎上来的美国摁回了房门里。“不是说了要注意点别被发现吗？你的父亲也许还好说话，我老爹恐怕得从养老院里奔出来追着我打！更别提我之后该怎么面对我那些兄弟姐妹和中国了。”俄罗斯扶额道。“哈，没想到顶天立地的斯拉夫男儿还有这么胆小如鼠的时候啊？”美国双手抱臂，回了他一个痞痞的笑。  
“先别扯远了，给我看看到底是怎么回事？”俄罗斯伸手掀开美国的T恤衫。“讨厌！流氓！”美国故作娇羞状。俄罗斯伸手拍了下他的屁股：“闭嘴。话说……”“怎么，是不是你这个始乱终弃的男人给我留的种？！”  
“你这只是因为吃多了快餐胖出来的小肚子。”  
  
空气突然安静。  
  
“我们去游泳吧。”，俄罗斯正色道，“游泳的减肥效果挺好的。”他又了瞅一眼美国，嘚，已经葛优瘫了。  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜我堂堂一个独立男儿……”俄罗斯无奈地将自家的联邦肥宅扛起：“行了行了，拿好你的泳衣，我们去夏威夷开的泳池去。”  
  
在更衣室里，看着美国脱去衣服后只着泳裤的身体，俄罗斯心头一颤。他伸手将美国抱到怀里，细细地端详着他肉肉的小肚子，突然内心产生了一种想要摸摸的冲动。  
“俄罗斯你干嘛？”俄罗斯的手在美国柔软的小肚子上来回抚摸着，肉乎乎软绵绵的手感很是舒服。他指尖的老茧摩挲着光滑的腹皮，一阵阵撩人的快感让美国在他怀里里颤抖了几下。美国此刻只觉得自己像一只正被饲主撸来撸去的猫，他有点想叫俄罗斯停下来，可是，自己又挺享受这一过程的……  
[好舒服……]几抹红晕浮上美国的面庞，他忍不住哼哼了几声，突然他意识到有点不对头的时候已经太晚了，因为俄罗斯已经俯身开始亲他的小肚子了。  
美国抬起胳膊，准备把自己身上这只大毛熊清理下去：“俄罗斯别…别亲了……在这做会被发现的！”“哦。”俄罗斯伸出舌头舔舐了起来，已经是精虫上脑的他此刻不想管那些杂七杂八的事了。  
[现在，把这个肉乎乎的家伙，给日了]这就是他当下的唯一想法。  
“你丫…你是狗吗？！”“那也是能干你的狗。”俄罗斯抬头面不改色心不跳地呛了美国一句，然后便是一个深吻。  
美国闭上眼睛，感受到有只不安分的手伸到了自己两腿之间爱抚着。[这家伙现在是越来越流氓了。]  
薄薄的一层泳裤根本起不到什么阻隔的作用，很快，美国便有了反应。随后，俄罗斯便将他抵在了更衣柜上。  
俄罗斯的尺寸实在是太大，两人之间僵持了好一会才插了进去。刚进去半个欲望，俄罗斯便挺动腰身。  
“Russia！Ahhh！”美国不住地呻吟着，他在俄罗斯的身下从来矜持不下来。俄罗斯满意地舔舐着他软嫩的乳头，感到它们兴奋地硬了起来。他的恋人从不让他在床上失望，这是他敢肯定的。  
美国那肉肉的小肚子伴随着两人做爱的节奏上下晃动，一抖一抖的赘肉让俄罗斯忍不住又捏了一把。“真有点不想让你减肥了，就这样也挺可爱的。”“哈？我不…ahh要面子…e的吗？”  
“欸，德国你听说了吗……”正在两个人做得火热时，外面传来了说话的声音。“！”一时间找不到躲的地方，俄罗斯急忙和美国挤进身后的更衣柜里。  
“波兰吵着要上太空呢。”“啊啊，那件事啊。唉，都跟他说了多少次了，只有当俄罗斯和美国在一起了他才能上太空的说。”法国和德国交谈着走进了更衣室。  
[……]，两人大气不敢出，但听到德国那句话时，内心都涌上了一丝尴尬，[对不起哈，我们还真在一起了。但是波兰还是不能上太空。]  
法国突然边说着话边走到了柜子前，俄罗斯眼疾手快，一把拉住了门内侧的锁。法国用了下力，发现柜子拉不开，于是转向了另一个空柜子。两个人同时出了一身冷汗。  
而在这个狭小的更衣柜里，俄罗斯与美国紧紧地贴在一起，正因如此，俄罗斯插得更深了。美国只觉得体内那根粗大的性器顶到了自己体内了不得的地方，他已经快忍不住要叫了。  
一个熟悉的声音又响了起来：“嘿，你们等等我。”[干，我爹。]美国内心骂了一句，看向俄罗斯的眼神哀怨而无助，[所以早就警告你不要在更衣室里做了啊？！]但是俄罗斯只是抛给了他一个邪恶的微笑，然后又动了几下？！  
“A……”低低地叫了一声，美国将头埋进俄罗斯怀里。他 真 的 快 忍 不 住 了。  
俄罗斯早就看出来了，他故意有一下没一下地浅浅顶弄着美国的前列腺，同时在他的肩膀上留下一个又一个粉色的吻痕。  
也许是因为和恋人在如此狭小的空间里做爱，又抑或是怕被自己的父亲发现，总之那不住溢出的羞耻感让美国感到了莫名的兴奋和自暴自弃。  
于是他张开嘴……一口咬在了俄罗斯肩上。  
“！！Blyat！”俄罗斯小声地骂了一句。美国眯起眼睛，眼底满是笑意。  
终于，外面那几位离开了。而他们刚一走，俄罗斯就托着美国的臀瓣上下动作起来。“你…Ahh你就不…En能等会儿……”“难道你不想做了？”说着俄罗斯就向外退。“Fuck…给老子插进来……”  
整根没入又拔出，柔嫩的肠肉无力地承受着入侵者的进攻。两具高热的躯体贴合在一起，冰凉的柜子也被他们用身体捂热。额上淌下的汗水与口间吐出的喘息，让这场性事愈发高潮。  
“RussiaAAahhhhh！”，美国眼前闪过一道白光，分身颤抖着射了出来，两人的小腹间顿时一片粘湿冰凉。同时陷入高潮的他后穴止不住地绞紧，让感觉自己快被吸射的俄罗斯不禁啧了一下，终是在用力地进出了几下后在里面交代了。被中出的美国只觉得一下子脱了力，绷直了脚趾不住地痉挛。俄罗斯也喘着气，轻轻揉捏恋人的翘臀，“I love you.”  
当被俄罗斯从柜子里抱出来时，美国有气无力地吐槽了一句：“……再这么做下去…我迟早会真的怀孕……”“挺好，让你老实点，别成天作死。”“甘霖娘……”“哎呀……”“怎么……”“说好带你来游泳的…下次吧……”“Shit Mother Fucker……”（小嘴恰了蜜）  
  
  
彩蛋1：《震惊！某斯拉夫家长子竟乔装打扮会见家族仇人！这背后有什么不可告人的py交易？！》（配图：一个穿着乱七八糟款式衣服的背影站在美国家门口）香港记者为您报道  
“……我明明伪装的很好啊？”  
“……笨蛋，你就不能把你的护耳帽摘下来吗？！”  
  
  
彩蛋2：“爸……”  
“别说了，我早就知道了。”  
“什么时候？！”  
“自然而然就看出来了。”（单片眼镜反光. JPG）  
  
  
彩蛋3：“中国呀……”  
“我有在听。”  
“我和美国在一起了……”  
“哦。”  
“你就这反应？！”  
“我早就和英国看出来了……话说你现在不是更该头疼怎么和你老爹解释一下吗？他肯定看到新闻了……俄罗斯？俄罗斯？！别拿头撞墙了！！！”


End file.
